1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to door abutment apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved magnetic door stop apparatus wherein the same permits magnetic positioning of a door relative to an associated wall in addition to a bumper organization in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided various abutment members and door positioning members for use in maintaining a door in a predetermined orientation relative to a wall or support surface. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,553 to Sugasawara wherein a spherical metallic member is mounted to a base for positioning onto a floor cooperative with a convex magnetically attractive member mounted to an associated door.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,214 to Fisher utilizes a rotatable plate member utilizing a plurality of apertures therewithin to permit variance of magnetic attraction of a magnetic holding member relative to the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,557 to Centofante sets forth an adjustable door stop including a knurled sleeve threaded onto a cylinder, with an extended rubber projection mounted thereon for abutment with a door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,766 to Hanchett provides for a door holding mechanism utilizing a magnetic coil mounted within a cylindrical housing and means for pivotally mounting the cylindrical housing onto an associated wall, with a door plate mounted on the door to magnetically attract the door to the cylindrical housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,502 to Tomita sets forth a magnetic door catch to position a door in an open position, wherein a cup-shaped metallic member is supported for universal rotary motion in a plastic housing mounted on the door for cooperation with an associated attractive member mounted on an associated wall surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved magnetic door stop wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction to provide a conveniently utilized member that may also be retrofitted to an existing door and wall structure, as well as existing door abutment apparatus and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.